


Speak Up

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, May/December Relationship, Reader-Insert, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Speak Up

Why the fuck did people care who you were doing? Why did it fucking matter to them that he was older? If one more person made a comment that he could be your father, you were going to burst. So what?!

You loved David and he loved you; that was all that mattered. 

So did it bother you so much? Was it just that you knew the nature of the relationship was otherwise and that’s what bothered you? Maybe it was what others would perceive, and that’s what bugged you. You really weren’t sure, all you knew was that you couldn’t bear taking out your phone again and showing people pictures of the man you loved, only to have them point out your age difference. It was happening all the time and it was really starting to bother you. “Hello, love,” David said as you walked in the door. “I know that look, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” you laughed. In actuality, nothing was wrong, it was just your brain that was fucking with you.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing your hand and rubbing the inside of your palm. “Tell me.”

You sighed, leaning your head into his chest before speaking. “I’m just tired of people passing judgement on our relationship. Like it bothers me deep down in my heart and I don’t know why.”

“Did you get someone else making a comment about how I could be your father?” he asked. It was a fairly common occurrence, some people even so forward as to say so in front of you. “They’re just jealous that they don’t have a beautiful woman on their arm.”

“It was a woman who said it this time,” you laughed. Considering this happened so frequently, you’d come up with a theory. Older women thought that you were a gold-digger, because you couldn’t possibly love a man 25 years your senior, you had to want his money, or two, younger men were jealous that you were David’s and not theirs. Older men and younger women didn’t make the same judgements about your relationship. “Baby, why does it bother me so much? I love you, why does what people think bother me?”

He closed the door behind you and kissed your forehead. “Do you want me to psychoanalyze you?” he chuckled, “Because I can.”

“Actually yea,” you laughed, taking a seat on the couch. Before you went to dinner, you made a habit out of sharing a pre-dinner drink. “Tell me why this bugs me and how I can stop it.”

After readying two drinks, he glided across the room and gave you your cocktail as he kissed your forehead. “We have some deep desires buried inside us. Two of them are the need to be liked and accepted and the need to be true to oneself,” he started. “If a person is not able to do both of those things, it manifests itself in depression or anxiety. No one likes me versus I have to get people to like me. You’re the latter.”

“Definitely,” you said, raising your eyebrows and taking a sip of your drink. “How do I make it stop?”

“Well,” he replied, “If it is really bad, you go see a doctor about it.”

“Yes, Dr. Reid,” you laughed. “But if I want to try other things first?”

Your boyfriend gave you a look. He made it seem like he didn’t like being equated with his nerdy doctor friend, but he loved it. “One, you find your people. I think you’ve done that. First and foremost, of course, being me.” He stood up and sat next to you on the couch, pulling your head into the crook of is arm. “Two, and this is one of those easier said than done things, you realize that if everyone liked you all the time, you undoubtedly wouldn’t be remaining true to yourself, and you have to do both in order to survive.”

“You sound sexy when you talk like this just so you know,” you said. You turned into him and asked him to continue. 

“If you feel comfortable enough, experiment with talking to people when they say something that bothers you. In this case, it would mean address that yes, I am your boyfriend, yes I’m older, but we’re happy together and in the end that’s all the matters. I don’t know how you tend to handle these things when I’m not around, but when we’re together you tend to let it slide.”

That you did. It was hard to speak up. Sometimes it was your strong suit, normally when you were talking about a political stance or defending someone you loved, but when it came to yourself it was much harder. “And last, what’s actually important to you. Gimme a top five right now.”

“In no order,” you prefaced. “You, my family, all of my friends, which include your team, having a job I love, and reading.”

David smiled. Ever since you started dating, he’d enjoyed reading more, mainly because you read to him every night. “Is what people think on that list?”

“No, it’s not, I guess.” 

“Write notes to yourself, put it in your phone, put that little list somewhere where you can be reminded all the time about what’s actually important to you.”

You moved into his lap after finishing your drink, thankful for having such a patient man in your life. “Thanks for the pep talk babe,” you said, pressing a kissing to his lips. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yea, I do.” He patted your knee and moved to get up. “Now let’s go get dinner and not give a crap what people want to believe.”

“No guarantees,” you laughed. “But I’ll try.”


End file.
